1. Field
Embodiments disclosed herein relate to display of media information.
2. Background
As digital technology develops, the concept of providing internet content on various types of display devices has garnered a lot of attention. One proposed technology is Internet Protocol TV (IPTV), which seeks to transmit video, audio, and other forms of digital content to televisions through a high-speed internet connection.
Other forms of technology include broadband TV and web TV. Unlike IPTV, broadband and web TV provide media information (e.g., VOD, game, visual telephone services, etc.) from several content providers. However, the aforementioned technologies as presently constituted have failed to optimize delivery of content to television users, nor do they offer users with creative ways of controlling and navigating through the selection, viewing, and previewing of internet content and of reviewing advertisement information.